Sold
by Lyla Hayden
Summary: For Harry Potter's 18th birthday, he is given the best gift of all! Feh...he gets auctioned off to be married. And who wins? None other then Draco Malfoy. What will become of this? [HPDM Slash.] Alernate Ending added. Dedicated to Driven.
1. Chapter One

A/N: I'd like to dedicate this to Driven because she's so cute. ::Grin::

-Sold-

By Lyla Hayden

I, Harry Potter, am being sold. Whoo, what fun. It was my eighteenth birthday and I just found out that not only do I have to get married, but the highest bidder gets to marry me, male or female. I looked over the rather large crowd that filled the Great Hall. My cheeks burned with embarrassment.

How could people treat me like this? I was their savior and they thought it right to just sell me off to the highest bidder? The high bid was currently at three hundred galleons. I closed my eyes with a sigh, taking my time before opening them again.

A robed figure stood up and spoke the words that would surely be my demise. "I'll give ten thousand galleons." No one else had that much money to spare and soon, the Hall was quiet. All eyes were on the strange man. Yes, man.

"Well, I guess you win," Dumbledore smirked. "Give the money to Professor Snape, here, and you may claim your prize...I mean husband, sir." The man walked up and handed Snape a small golden key, whispering a few words to the man. I couldn't help but give a little half-smile when Snape turned pure white and nodded.

He then walked over to where I sat on a stool in front of everyone and my smile faded into nothingness. It was the same stool used for sortings. When the man pulled back his hood to reveal silky blond hair and cool steal eyes, I fell off of the stool in shock.

Draco Bloody Malfoy.

"Very graceful, Potter." I growled and stood up. "Amazing, really," he muttered before walking off out of the hall. The crowd parted for him as though he were a king. And I suppose he is. Draco Malfoy is a king in his own time. He's also The Malfoy, now that his father got himself killed and his mother committed suicide.

Sad, and yet not so. They weren't nice people but death is always sad. "Potter? Are you coming or not?" I snapped out of my daze and hurried after him. "Come on, then." And he strolled out of the room and down the corridors leading outside in a very Snape-like manner. And the robes he wore didn't help in that affect.

He only stopped a ways down the road towards Hogsmeade and looked back for a moment. "I think we're far enough away." I stopped a good foot away and he looked at me. "Stand here and don't move."

"What am I? Your slave?"

"Just do it, Potter." I growled and moved a few steps closer. I jumped when his hands fell on my waist. "Potter..." He sighed. "I said not to move."

"You didn't say anything about touching me!" He grabbed my hips and pulled me forward.

"If you move, we're both dead, so just shut up and stay still." I froze hearing the slight concern in his voice. With a soft pop, we apparated. A large castle loomed up overhead, a thick metal gate surrounding it. Malfoy manor.

The hands on my hips fell away and Malfoy spun around, heading for the building. "Please keep your arms and legs inside the vehicle at all times. Stay seated until the ride has come to a complete stop. Do not roll the windows down at any point and do not touch the door handle without the designated gloves."

I could only stare at Malfoy. "What?"

"I will not repeat that. Just get in." He pointed to a golden box with a door on one side. It looked to be about the size of a HumV or something of equal size. In other words, it was huge. Inside were two rows of velvety black seats. Not unlike a ride at a theme park.

I crawled in and took a seat by one of the black windows at the far end. Malfoy got in and snapped his fingers. The door shut and the only indication that there was a door was the thick (ironically) snake-shaped door handle.

I felt like breaking one of those rules just despite Malfoy, but I didn't. We lurched to a start and I heard a soft humming sound. I looked in Malfoy's direction. He was...was he humming?

His head was rested back against the wall and his eyes were closed. In fact, he looked rather good-looking at the moment. His mouth wasn't throwing insults at me and he wasn't glaring at me. If I'd known how hot he looked like that...naw. I wouldn't have done anything different. He was still a prick.

Although he did just outbid quite a few wicked people...perhaps I should thank him? Er...how about not. He opened his eyes only when we came to a stop and looked at me with questioning eyes. I didn't look away.

"What?" he drawled casually.

"Nothing..." He stood up as best as he could and pulled open the door using that special glove he was talking about before, obviously. It was rather plain, considering the whole Malfoy tradition of always wearing things that are way too intricate. The glove was a black (wow, shock there) leather (not dragon-hide) skin-tight glove that rose up to his wrist, leaving a small centimeter of pale flesh between that and the sleeve of his shirt.

"You can get out now, Potter." I hissed at him and crawled out. He blinked at me in confusion and I looked over at him. "Did you just hiss...?"

"Yeah. What of it?"

He smirked and shook his head. "It's a very...girly thing to do." Just to bug him, I hissed at him again, this time adding in my DeathGlare™. "Cute, Potter. Follow me." He strolled down the highly decorative hallway. Plush red carpet beneath my feet, pictures lining the walls, large nicely-finished wooden doors on either side.

I looked back at the car-like object only to find it gone. "Potter." I turned back around and hurried down the hall to catch up with Malfoy.

"You do know that just because I have to marry you doesn't mean that I have to obey your every command." He just looked at me out of the corner of his eye and smirked. Obviously he didn't know that.

"These will be your quarters." I blinked as he pushed open the double doors revealing a large, red and gold room. Red and gold? I blinked. "Yes, Gryffindor colors. There is a bathroom and a closet. Millie will help you pick out your clothes in the morning, just to make sure you don't pick something that clashes." I glared at him.

I might not have HIS sense of fashion, but I had more then he apparently thought I did. My outfits never clash! "You can lock yourself in and refuse to continue living tomorrow if you want, but tonight I have a dinner party that you are required to attend. Millie has set out an outfit for you on the bed. Might I suggest you shower and get ready?

"Dinner's in one hour." Malfoy turned and headed off down the hall, turning a sharp corner and falling out of view.

"Master Harry, bath or shower, sir?" I looked down at a small house elf.

"You're Millie?"

"Aye, sir."

"It's nice to meet you, Millie." I smiled warmly but she didn't drop her cold appearance.

"Bath or shower, sir?"

"Shower's fine, I suppose," I relented with a sigh.

-TBC-

A/n: Continue or not? If you hate it, I'll delete it. x.x I hate it already. There isn't any slash yet, but trust me, if you've read my other stories, how could there not be? ::Cackles:: In the next chapter, which is already done, by the way, I just don't want to post it yet, Draco takes Harry to the dinner party. Whoo! Party! I love parties! ... ::Choke:: Anyway, review? O.o; No flames. Constructive criticism is okay, I guess, but nothing too mean. It just makes you look like a fool and as much as I like laughing at them, they are a useless space-stealer...thing... ::Chokes again:: Anyway. Review and I'll give you a cookie? Freshly made...


	2. Chapter Two

A/n: Thanks to those of you that reviewed! 

cynthia: I'm glad you like the start. " I don't know what you'll think of the rest, but I hope it's not too disappointing. You can always tell me what you think when I'm through with the story. I like knowing what everyone thinks is going to happen. It makes writing it all the more fun.

scorpion moon goddess: I'm going to write more even if people hate it, it's just a matter of whether I post it or not. It's really unlikely I'll get more then 10 reviews for the whole thing. I think my most is 12 or something like that...And I actually liked that story. " 

HPFan: Lodi? Yeah. I'm in Folsom. Chappie posted and edited. Happy Christmas!

-Sold-

By Lyla Hayden

After my shower I'd looked down at the outfit I was supposed to wear and cringed. Dear lord, he expected me to wear THAT? Tight black leather pants and a white button-up. A note resting on the clothes said not to wear glasses. I sneered looking at the contacts sitting by a mirror.

Peachy. I pulled the clothes on and went to put the contacts in. Actually, I have to admit that it didn't look all that bad, but the only reason I did what he said was that, in truth, he could make my life a living hell...again. I picked up a brush and went about tying my hair back again.

I'd grown it out to an inch or two part my shoulders just to try to tame it, even just a little. And it seemed to work. The weight of the hair kept it from getting too messy, although I am certainly not fond of the tangles.

A knock sounded and I said that they could come in. The door didn't open. Instead, Millie apparated into the room. I nearly fell out of my seat. "Don't do that! Use the door!"

"Sorry, Master Harry, but you've bolted the door shut, remember?" Oh. Indeed I had, I remembered as I looked at the large wooden doors. "Master Malfoy wishes your company."

"But I...where are my shoes?" I asked looking around. All of my clothes had indeed disappeared.

"You do not need them. Please follow me." She snapped her fingers and the bolt across the door faded away. She walked to one of the doors and pulled it open.

I sighed and followed her, tying my green ribbon into my hair. Remus gave it to me when he saw that I was using rubber bands to hold it back. We walked down the hall as I fidgeted with the ribbon, trying to get it to be in that perfect little bow that Hermione used to make it have.

"Ah, Potter. Glad to see you did what I asked," a cold voice drawled. I looked up from the spot in the middle of Millie's back I'd been watching as I walked. I didn't respond, just tightened the bow. "Take that out of your hair and follow me. Millie, you're excused."

The house elf bowed and with a 'pop', she was gone. "Take what ou...no! I'm not taking it out of my hair." Malfoy stepped up to me and with a firm tug, he pulled the bow out. "Hey! That thing took forever to get just right!" My raven hair fell into my face and I reached to brush it back.

Malfoy slapped my hand away and shoved the bow in his pocket. "I must warn you. The group of people that will all, for the most part, be ex-Death Eaters like my father was. If you say anything, anything at all, and the try to hurt you, I will not stop them. So play nice, Harry."

I don't know what shocked me the most. The 'Harry' part or the 'play nice' part. Malfoy nodded and grabbed my hand, pulling me down the large stairs ahead. When had we reached stairs? "Oh and Harry?" He looked at me out of the corner of his eye. "This goes without saying, but don't take anything they offer you."

"Feh...I knew that." I sneered and tried to pull my hand out of his. He just gripped it tighter. I sighed and looked down into the ballroom we were entering. Wow, was all I could think as I looked upon the vastness of the room. Half was made to be for dinning and the other half for dancing.

Tables lined up along the left side of the room and on the right, expanses of crimson carpet. I could only imagine why the carpet was red. [::Cough(SoNot)Cough::] People crowded by the tables and a few couples were dancing to the soft music that was being played.

"Harry, just...how about we play the 'I-can't-talk' game. That way, we run no risks of someone here trying to kill you." I just shrugged.

"Yes Master." He pressed his nails into my hand and I bit my lip to keep from crying out. Damn that boy has one hell of a grip!

"Ah! Vincent!" I looked over to find Crabbe standing there. He'd lost some weight just to have it replaced by bulk. This day was just getting better and better. "How have you been?"

"Just wondrous, Draco." They shook hands, Dra...MALFOY letting go of my hand to do so. Did I just make a slipup on his name? At least it wasn't out loud.

"And how is Millicent?"

"Beautiful!" Heh...that cow? "She's with child, you know." What? My head snapped to the old bodyguard.

"How wonderful! Congratulations! Are you looking forward to be a father?" ...What...?

"I'm excited about it, but I don't know if 'looking forward to it' is the right term."

"Ah, don't worry about it, Vince. You'll be great!" The man snorted and looked in my direction for the first time, as if just noticing my presence.

"Is that Harry Potter?"

"Ah! Yes it is!" Malfoy grabbed my arm and tugged me towards them.

"You look great Harry!" .........What?

I felt a nudge in my side and I jumped. "Th-thanks."

"Well, I must go and mingle." He snickered. "I'll see you later, Dray. Harry." He tipped his head and walked off.

"What happened to HIM?" I nearly screeched in Malfoy's ear.

"He matured. Surely you've heard of things like this happening." I sneered as my hand was taken up again and I was led into the ballroom. "Severus! Merlin's beard, I never thought you'd show up for one of these things." I gaped at the Potions master.

Today just couldn't get any worse... "Draco! Oh my god, HARRY?!" I looked to find the source of the voice. No...they wouldn't be at one of Malfoy's parties...would they? I froze and gaped as they walked over in our direction.

-TBC-

A/n: I'm evil, I know...x.x In the next chappie, which is also done, we find out who our new guests are and why they're there! Whoo! I always write the next chapter before I post one, just in case I get uber lazy for a while...Sooo...Now...Review?


	3. Chapter Three

A/N: Thank you all who reviewed!

Freedom is Calling Me Home: Uhm...thanks? I usually update very quickly, like, multiple times a day. Once I get an idea, all I do is write. I'm just special like that.

Cynnie636: Uhm...I forget? " I have a very short term memory. I'm glad you like my stories. Cliffhangers are good...they keep people who don't really want to read my writing coming back just so that they can find out what happens. Maha! I'm evil... ;

pixyfairy120: I certainly will. Thank you.

-Sold-

By Lyla Hayden

"Ron? Hermione? What the hell are you doing here?"

"Draco invited us...well...not me. I'm just here because Hermione wanted me to come." Ron shrugged.

Hermione smacked Ron's arm gently. "Yes, well...how are you, Harry?" Shitty.

"I'm good. How about you two? I haven't seen you in...well...since school got out."

"We're getting married." ...Woah...Out of the loop much, Har?

"Wow...Congratulations!"

"So, Hermione, how's Phil?" I blinked. Phil..?

She laughed. "He's fine. So's Mother." Draco pouted softly. "Don't give me that look! I know you were about to ask!" I blinked. When had they gotten so chummy?

"Harry, it was good to see you again. Draco, thank you for inviting uh...well, thanks for the invitation. I'll see you around?" Hermione hugged me and Ron smiled before they left.

"A lot has changed, Harry. You've been out of the loop for quite a while." No kidding. Millicent's pregnant with Crabbe's kid, Ron and Hermione are getting married, and Hermione's friends with Draco Malfoy? When's the apocalypse gonna start? I didn't think being in America for one year could do this...but I was wrong.

#&

I sighed and sat down in a chair. Malfoy was seeing the last of the people off. Ron and Hermione left a while ago, shortly followed by Snape and then everyone else I know. Then I spent the whole time being dragged around from person to person. Although I did find out that Dra-Malfoy wasn't that bad of a guy.

"Harry, sorry that took so long. You can go lock yourself in your room now." Malfoy shooed me away with one hand, rubbing his forehead with the other. "Grohma!!" A pop and another small house elf appeared.

"Oh, dear! Draco! Do you have another one of those headaches again?"

"Yes. Can you go fetch the medicine?" The house elf Grohma disappeared.

"What headaches?" I asked, looking up at him from my seat.

"Nothing. I said you can go."

"I don't want to." I growled, standing up. "What headaches?" I persisted.

"I just get headaches when I'm under a lot of stress. It's no big deal." A pop. "Ah! Grohma! Thank you." Malfoy took a vial from the house elf who promptly apparated away. He swiftly downed the drink and sat down where I'd just been.

"I was sitting there!"

Malfoy look up at me. "Keyword, 'was'." I hissed and Malfoy burst out laughing. When I asked him what was so funny, he merely kept on laughing. "You're like a cat. Maybe I should baptize you." I blinked.

"What...?"

"Oh. Phil told the joke to me. 'Never try to baptize a cat.'" Draco snickered and I found myself smiling softly.

"Who is Phil?"

"It's a nickname. Hermione's father." I arched one eyebrow as Draco rested his head against the wall and closed his eyes. "Not everyone is as they were when they were a child. Some people grow up." Feh...Draco would never 'grow up.' Then ensued the very uncomfortable silence until Draco said, "You can go back to your room."

"I'm not tired," I relied softly.

"Oh. I have to go write some letters. I promised Severus that I would help him find a new Potions teacher."

"What?! You mean he's not going to be the Potions teacher anymore?!"

"No, Harry. He's taking up the Dark Arts part. What with the Dark Lord gone, Dumbledore felt that it was time he got the position he really wanted, even if it was a tease." I blinked. I really should make a vow never to leave ever again. Catching up makes my brain hurt.

Draco opened his eyes and looked at me. "Where did you go after school?" I took a step back, startled to see compassion in his eyes and in his voice.

"I went to America."

"Oh..." Again, that hard quiet. "Right!" Draco stood up and stretched. "Letters." I watched as he headed off down the hall. "If you need anything, just call." I watched as he turned a corner and I felt a twinge in my chest.

No. Not a twinge...a pull. I walked down the hall, intent on following him. To what end, I'm not sure. I peeked into the study and gasped. Books lined the walls of the large library-like study. Red carpet covered the floor thickly(surprise there). Only one desk lay up against the far wall.

Draco pulled off his cloak and laid it over the back of the chair. I felt my cheeks burn when I caught myself checking him out. Although he was rather hot. He always had been. With his muscular body, his feminine quality, yet there was something missing...

His mark! There was no mark! Severus still had his, and he was adamant about keeping it there, too. "Draco...you don't have a mark." He spun around in shock that I'd followed him and that I'd called him his first name.

He sniffed and shrugged. "I'm not the type to blindly follow someone who kills anyone and everyone for no reason. I value life, even if it isn't my own." I walked up to the desk and sat on the corner.

"Draco...Why did you buy my hand in marriage?"

A/N: Yes...I'm very evil. In the next chapter, lots of talking. Harry realizes something about Draco, and about himself. Then......ah...I can't say for it'll give things away. And yes, there will be slash soon. And romance. Sooo...review?


	4. Chapter Four

A/N: Thank you to all who've reviewed!

-Sold-

By Lyla Hayden

"Why did I...? That's a very complicated question..." I folded my arms across my chest and watched him expectantly. "Let's just say that I had a 'thing' for you back in school that hasn't quite found a way out," he said truthfully.

"A 'thing'? Draco, you harassed me to no end! You made my life a living hell!" He grinned and nodded sitting down at his desk, and pulling out some writing utensils. I pulled the quill out of his hand before he had a chance to write.

"Okay, okay. I had a thing for you, but I didn't know how to show it. It's not every day that you find out that not only are you gay, but you have a crush on the boy you're supposed to hate with every fiber of your being."

"That's deep." Draco shrugged. This time when the silence came, it was much worse then before. That saying 'silence is deafening' doesn't even begin to cover it.

"Could I have my quill back?" I held it out to his and blushed when his hand touched mine. I know it's childish, but it's not like I could stop it! "You're sure when you blush like that," Draco murmured, barely audible.

I blinked and turned even redder, if that was even possible. "Goodnight, Draco." I stood up and made to leave. I heard a soft grunting sound and a hand grabbed my wrist, spinning me back around. Draco lightly brushed his lips against mine and let go of my hand.

I stared at him in shock. "Goodnight." I stood frozen as he sat down at his neck and began to write in silence. I couldn't move. I only stared at the back of his head, my mind running circles around my heart, wondering why he did that and if he meant what he said.

It took me a moment to gather my wits and run out of there. But I soon realized that I had no clue where I was going. I sighed and leaned up against a wall. What was wrong with me?

#&

I must've fallen asleep some time shortly after that. When I woke up I was lying on a strange bed clad only in my boxers. Of course, the blankets covered me enough, but that was beside the point, here!

I pulled the blanket tight around me when I noticed the sleeping figure of Draco at the vanity mirror. I looked around for something to wear, and lo-and-behold, an outfit was set out for me on the end of the bed.

Hurriedly I put them on, not really looking as to what they were. Once they were on, I looked down at myself and smiled. Not bad. Red shirt and blue jeans. I walked over to Draco. He had my ribbon in his hand. I took it back and he stirred.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to wake you." I started to tie the ribbon in my hair.

"Five more minutes, Blaise. Go screw Pansy." I blinked. Woah...too much information.

"I'm not Blaise. I'm Harry."

"Harry?" he mumbled.

"Yeah."

"Harry...hmm....why are you in my room?" I smiled and shook his shoulders.

"Draco...I'm not in your room." He jumped up and looked around.

"You're right. I have no gold in my room..." he muttered the last part mainly to himself. I couldn't help but laugh. "What? I don't. It's all black and silver and green and red..." he trailed off for a minute before gasping and turning a bright red. "WHY AM I IN YOUR ROOM?!"

"I was going to ask you the same thing."

"MILLIE!!!" A pop and the house elf appeared. "Why am I not in my own room?"

"Master Draco, you asked to be left alone, so I left you here after you carried Master Harry and dressed him for bed." I felt myself blush.

"Oh...when's breakfast, then?" Nice change of topics, Dray.

"It's ready when you are, sir."

"Ah! Thank you." Another pop and she was gone. I shifted from one foot to the other, watching Draco use my brush to fix his long blond hair. Once he'd finished he got up and pushed me down into the seat.

He pulled my ribbon out and I squawked in protest. "Jeeze, Harry. Breathe. I'll give it back to you in a moment." He began to brush out my hair and I had to admit, it felt good not having to stretch my arm trying to brush it by myself.

Draco set the brush down on the vanity and began to tie my hair back using my ribbon. "I need to buy you more ribbons. This one looks odd with the red." I think he was saying that more to himself then to me. "Done." He grabbed my hand and started pulling like an anxious boy in a candy store, wanting to show his parents everything.

I laughed and followed him. "And you said you were mature?" He pouted.

"Only after I've had my morning coffee and when I'm not trying to impress people." I grinned as he pulled me through the long halls and down to the end of one. Dead end. "I'm hungry, Dillas. Let us in?" The wall folded in just like the wall at Diagon Alley did. I gaped as I was pulled in to the large kitchen.

#&

I was sitting on the couch when Draco plopped down next to me. "Stupid Shyeir." I blinked and looked over at him.

"Shyeir?"

"Yeah. He's an old friend of my father's...well...was. I wrote to him about that Potions job and he said that there was no way in hell he's work with little children." He began to rub at his temples.

"Headache?" I asked. He nodded. "You might hate me for saying this, but what about Remus?"

"Remus...? As in Lupin? The werewolf?" He looked at me as if I were a rainbow-colored apple of sorts.

"Yes, Remus Lupin, the werewolf. He's not as good at Potions as Snape, but he was really good at it in school. In fact, I think he was really good at everything he did." I smiled.

"I think I'll owl him next, if Johnny doesn't work out." He turned his body towards mine and I felt my cheeks burn. I looked away, back out the window where I'd been looking before. I gasped and turned to look at Draco when I felt his hand caress my cheek.

I froze at what I saw there in his eyes. It was a lust I hadn't seen since the time Sirius came back and Remus jumped him. Who would've thought that they were lovers since childhood? They only broke up when he had supposedly given away my parents' hiding place.

I pulled back a bit when he leaned forward. "What are yo-"but my sentence was cut off when cool lips pressed heatedly to mine.

-TBC-

A/N: Hehe... ::Hides:: I know it's a bad place to leave it...but...there isn't anything you can do about it? I'm thinking there'll be two more chapters...maybe...but the next chappie is all bad things that do indeed make this thing R-rated. It's also less then a page in length. So, now review! The Lord of the Underworld commands it! ::Choke:: Right... Review?


	5. Chapter Five

A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed! That's the most reviews I've had for an ongoing story. Sure, I got a lot for It Hurts, but that was originally a one-shot. Then I just kept adding sequels so I made it into one story thing. So...that one doesn't count. " Anyway...this story has more fluff. I think my responses are longer then the chappie. o.o;

Pixyfairy120: ; Don't pick on me... ::Whines:: I know I'm crazy. You don't have to point it out. Hehe...anyway. Thanks for reviewing. ' 

Juushika: ...Uhm...no? ::Holds out tissue:: Here? Just in case? I might end up explaining...but my brain...it fails me...OO BROWNIE! ::Tackles it:: MINE! ...

Yafit: ...It sounds kinky...that's why...I'm going to put in the whys soon enough. Just give my brain time to catch up with my fingers. 

Cynnie636: Whoo! I do post fast...I'm so special. I just write and write until my brain up and dies...which would be right now. X.x; Stupid writer's block! But I'm working on it. Thanks for always reviewing.

Sarry: oo Okidoki!

Monica: o.o Sure! You got it... ;

Coconut-ice agent h/h: He went to America...well...you'll find out in the next chapter. Lots of H/D action in this one and more to come. 

Bastian blair: I wouldn't've either. " Thank you.

Crazy4me9234: ... ; Thanks...I like being 'interesting.'

Freedom is Calling Me Home: I love putting cliffies... I have a lot of free time. I don't have a job yet, so all I have to amuse myself is writing and watching tv. Once I get a good idea for a story, I just keep going, and going, and going...I'm the Energizer Bunny! Whoo! Well, they can stand each other, but I wouldn't call them friends. Hermione's friends with Dray. o.o Ron's just there for the ride.

Emerald Tigriss: I love it when it's hot. o.o And it's about to get hotter?

-Sold-

By Lyla Hayden

I moaned into Draco's mouth when his hands moved under my shirt, unbuttoning it, and tugging it over my shoulders. His lips moved away from mine and I opened my eyes. His head turned off to one side and his mouth met with the side of my neck. I gasped as he alternated between nibbling and sucking at the tender flesh there.

I couldn't stop myself. I knew it was wrong, but that wouldn't stop me now. I worked at the clasps on his shirt. The delicate fastenings only gave way when Draco paused to mutter a spell that had all of his zippers and buttons and the like undone within the blink of an eye.

His hands found the zipper on my pants and were working them off as I removed his shirt, careful not to disturb his administrations to my neck. Somewhere along the line, we'd rolled off the couch and yet I was still underneath. Not that I minded much at this point in time.

I faintly realized who it was I was about to shag, but it didn't seem to matter to me at all the fact that I was doing this with my school time rival and enemy. He sat up and I whimpered at the loss of contact. He pulled his pants and boxers off, then set about removing mine.

He poked a finger at me entrance and I gasped when it entered me. I shivered, trying not to push back on his fingers as two, then three fingers found their way inside. The fingers disappeared and I felt weak with their absence. But that feeling didn't last long.

Draco muttered a few words then the empty space was filled with something larger. He was being careful. I moaned. His hot breath fell over my shoulder and brushed against my ear. Draco paused a moment before moving, slowly at first, then gaining speed.

A moan escaped my parted lips when his hand found my own erection and began to stroke it at a rhythmic speed matching that of his own. Stars spread out before my eyes as he stuck my prostate. I was reduced to a gibbering mess, not that he was much better, I'll have you know.

I was standing on the edge of my climax when Draco came inside of me. That sent me tumbling and I came all over his hand. With the wave of his hand, Draco cleaned us up. I would have liked nothing more then to lie there and be content, but reality chose that exact moment to come up and slap me in the face.

Draco pulled out of me and flopped on his side beside me. He said nothing. I said nothing. I looked around and spotted our clothes lying a few feet away. A few feet? Wow, I mused. We must have really been going at it.

"Dra-DEAR FUCKING MERLIN!" I turned to look towards the sound of the voice and turned a very bright red indeed.

-TBC-

A/N: Yes, I am evil. I know it's short and I'm sorry. I just really wanted the chapter to be just...that...and I also wanted to stop when (**beep**) walks in. Hehe...almost spoiled it. I write quickly, yes, but I love it and it's my release. This is my only escape from life that I can totally immerse myself in totally. So live with it? Well, there'll be more then one more chapter. Lyla just had a marvelous idea that all of you are going to hate! So... " Review, pleases?


	6. Chapter Six

A/N: Thank you to all who reviewed!

-Sold-

By Lyla Hayden

"Severus! I...what are you doing here?" Draco stuttered, pulling me in front of himself as if to hide what I was sure he'd seen already. I grinned seeing the Potions Master with his hands over his eyes childishly. As if he hadn't seen any of that before.

"I came to ask two things. One: When's the wedding, and two: have you found a replacement Potions teacher yet?"

"The wedding is in a week. And I was about to write to someone else about the job. I'll owl you when I have a replacement teacher, Severus."

"Right! I'll just go then." With a pop, he apparated away. I snickered.

"Well, that was embarrassing."

'...Har...' I blinked and stood up. "What..?"

"Harry? What's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"More like heard one," I grumbled. Draco passed me my pants and I tugged them on. "Thanks."

"I have to go write those letters," he muttered hurriedly getting dressed and racing out of there. I shook my head. That guy was so nuts you just gotta love him. Woah. I sat down on the couch after grabbing my shirt. Did I just admit to loving him?

Naw.

'...Harry...'

"What?" I looked around for the source of the voice. The room was empty. I shrugged and pulled my shirt back on, not bothering to button it up. I walked out of the room and worked my way down the hall after Draco.

Too many questions to answer without him. I found the study in less time then I thought it would. It only took me half an hour! I knocked on the door and it flew open. I smiled seeing Draco hunched over his writing.

I gaped at the thing I saw resting on his nose. "I didn't know you wore glasses, Dray." He turned around fast enough to nearly knock him out of his chair.

"Harry!" I snickered. He pulled the glasses off his face and stared at me. "I only wear them when I read really small print." He held up the paper, showing how really tiny the writing was. "Johnny said he wouldn't do it. I'm writing this next one to Lupin."

I walked over and picked up his glasses. They looked like those glasses teenagers wore when they wanted to look 'cool.' I never liked them, but on Draco...I put the delicately back on his face and smiled. Cute.

He blinked and went to take them off. I grabbed his hands and leaned down, kissing him softly. "I love you, Dray," I whispered into his ear. His grip on my hands tightened and then my world went totally and completely black.

One, did I just tell him I loved him? Two, who the hell is calling my name?! I heard my name being called off in the distance. It was cold. I tugged the blanket up over my head, trying to block out the light and sounds.

The person next to me was having none of that. "Harry! You're awake!" I grumbled and curled up on the bed. I wanted them to leave me alone. I picked at the scratchy blanket not wanting to open my eyes. I felt tired.

Wait...Scratchy blanket? Since when did Draco have a scratchy blanket? My eyes opened and I sat up so fast I sent my head spinning. I looked around. There next to me was Draco. Okay. So that was normal. But...he wasn't...he was in his battle robes. And they looked rather dirty from the looks of it.

All around, people bustled about. Beds everywhere. Hospital. Wow...when was I sent to the hospital? A skinny woman came running up. "Harry! Merlin! Thank goodness you're awake. I'll go get Albus." ...My mind spun rapidly. Madam Pomfrey?

-TBC-

A/N: Okay. One last chappie to wrap things up and to explain all this. Gotta love THIS cliffie, eh? Please don't kill me...;.; Review?


	7. Chapter Seven

A/N: Thank you all who reviewed! I love you peoples. 

VirginSerpent: ...I know... Don't I feel special.

XXxIce.PrincessxXx: I'm glad you like it. I was afraid no one at all would.

Cynnie636: " Then I'm glad I posted it. I like living... Kinda. ::Twitch:: ... ::Cough:: Right! Enjoy!

-Sold-

By Lyla Hayden

So...I was in the Hogwarts infirmary. I looked down at myself. I was in my battle robes as well, only my robes had more blood then Draco's did. "Okay...so...what the fucking hell happened?" I screamed.

"Are you feeling okay, Harry?" Draco rested his hand on my forehead and felt his own. "Okay, no temperature."

"No, no! I was at your place! We were getting married!" Draco blinked and stared at me.

"...Married...?" I nodded.

"The last thing I remember was we were in your study and you were about to write to Remus about the Potions job here." I smiled. "You wore those cute little glasses."

"Malfoys don't wear glasses." He scrunched up his nose.

"Don't pout like that, Dray. You make me want to kiss you." He sat back in his chair and folded his arms across his chest and stared at me. "I must have blacked out."

"Harry! Thank Merlin you're awake! We thought we had lost you. You were in a coma for five days straight!" I eyed Albus. He, too, was in his battle robes. What the hell was going on?

"Would someone care to explain what the fuck just happened?"

"You've been through a lot, Mister Potter, but that doesn't excuse your foul language." I looked up at Snape and froze. My face turned a bright red and he raised one eyebrow at me. "Is he okay, Poppy?"

Pomfrey came around the corner and walked over to me. "I'm fine, damnit! What the fucking hell happened, already?!"

"When you killed Voldemort, you just fell over. We thought you were dead."

"I...what?" But I didn't fall over. I walked away from that fight. I swear I did. Right after that I had run away to America. What the hell was going on?

"You seriously don't remember?" Draco leaned on the bed and rested his head on his folded arms. I looked down at him and shook my head. He looked so young...compared to what he was a few minutes ago.

"Okay. We fought the big fight four days ago. You killed Voldemort and passed out. The rest of us had to kill the remainder of the Death Eaters, including my father."

"But he didn't die then!" I looked over at Dumbledore and it hit me. "Oh." It was all a dream. No wonder I couldn't make sense of anything. Reality came crashing down and tears filled my eyes. I remembered.

Ron was killed. Then Hermione fell. Neville, Professor McGonagall, Fred and George, they all died. So many nice people. All dead. I buried my face in my hands and my shoulders shook with my sobs. I think I preferred my dream world.

I felt an arm around my shoulders and I leaned into the touch. It took me a while to finally get my tears under control. I gasped for breath and looked up at who was holding me. Draco. Tears sprung anew. I really wish I was back in that dream world where no one was dead except for those evil people and Draco loved me.

I buried my face in his shoulder and he kissed my head. "Shh..." He ran his hands down my hair and I wrapped my arms around his waist, drawing him closer. He held me until my tears were spent and I felt too tired to let go.

He gently laid me back on the bed but I didn't let go. He sighed and crawled into the bed with me. I smiled happily and curled up with him, never once opening my eyes. "Goodnight, Harry."

"Goodnight, Dray. I love you." I snuggled in.

"I love you, too, Harry."

-End-

A/N: Please don't kill me. ;.; It's a happy ending! HAPPY! I hope that answers any questions. It wasn't real! Muahaha! I feel so evil... ; Anyway...review? And remember...THE LORD OF THE UNDERWORLD COMMANDS IT! MAHAHAHA! ::Choke:: Right. Review please.


	8. Alternate Ending

A/N: Few people liked my ending and several people were confused. So...I write one of those 'alternate ending' things that movies are so fond of making. That way you can pick your favorite ending and stick to it! Whoo! I'm bored! Blame that! That...and the caffeine I had about twenty minutes ago. Just for the record...this is try number fourteen...x.x Answers to reviews at the end.

-Sold-

By Lyla Hayden

_(Set right after chapter five.)_

"Severus! I...what are you doing here?" Draco stuttered, pulling me in front of himself as if to hide what I was sure he'd seen already. I grinned seeing the Potions Master with his hands over his eyes childishly. As if he hadn't seen any of that before.

"I came to ask two things. One: When's the wedding, and two: have you found a replacement Potions teacher yet?"

"The wedding is in a week. And I was about to write to someone else about the job. I'll owl you when I have a replacement teacher, Severus."

"Right! I'll just go then." With a pop, he apparated away. I snickered.

"Well, that was embarrassing." Draco passed me my pants and I tugged them on. "Thanks."

"I have to go write those letters," he muttered hurriedly getting dressed and racing out of there. I shook my head. That guy was so nuts you just gotta love him. Woah. I sat down on the couch after grabbing my shirt. Did I just admit to loving him?

Naw.

I shrugged and pulled my shirt back on, not bothering to button it up. I walked out of the room and worked my way down the hall after Draco.

There were too many questions to answer without him. I found the study in less time then I thought it would. It only took me half an hour! I knocked on the door and it flew open. I smiled seeing Draco hunched over his writing.

I gaped at the thing I saw resting on his nose. "I didn't know you wore glasses, Dray." He turned around fast enough to nearly knock him out of his chair.

"Harry!" I snickered. He pulled the glasses off his face and stared at me. "I only wear them when I read really small print." He held up the paper, showing how really tiny the writing was. "Johnny said he wouldn't do it. I'm writing this next one to Lupin."

I walked over and picked up his glasses. They looked like those glasses teenagers wore in America when they wanted to look 'cool.' I never liked them, but on Draco...I put the delicately back on his face and smiled. Cute.

He blinked and went to take them off. I grabbed his hands and leaned down, kissing him softly. "I love you, Dray," I whispered into his ear. His grip on my hands tightened and he kissed the side of my neck.

"I love you too, Harry." I couldn't stop the smile that spread across my face. He let go of me and turned back to his writing. "I have to get this done..." I grinned even wider when I saw that he was blushing.

"Merlin, you're so cute!" I kissed his forehead and walked out. I had my own questions to answer that I was sure Draco couldn't help me with. I found my way back to the living room, in less then an hour too, and hopped over to the fireplace.

I took a bit of floo powder and stepped into the fireplace. "Headmaster Dumbledore's office, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

Flames shot up and I stepped out of the headmaster's fireplace. "Harry! So good to see you." I nodded. "Lemon drop?"

"No thank you." He shrugged and waved his hand at a chair in front of his desk.

"Would you like to sit down, my boy?"

"Thanks." I sat down and looked at him.

"What can I help you with?"

"Oh. Right. I was wondering if I could see the letter from my father...the one that said how I was to be married..."

"Of course." He dug around through the drawers in his desk until he pulled out a thin piece of parchment. He held it out to me and I took it delicately. I pulled it open and looked over the green curvy handwriting. I read it silently to myself.

'_Albus Dumbledore,_

_I know this is a completely insane thing to ask of you, but I mould be much appreciated if you would do this one thing for me. I also know that this might be breaking a few rules, but since I have given my consent...Dead or otherwise, I am still his father._

_I hope that you will do this, despite your wishes and most importantly his own. Do not try to ask me how I might have come across this information, but I know it to be true. Harry will fall in love with the one who wins. Just make sure the guy's cute._

_I ask that in his eighteenth year he be auctioned off to be married. Also, tell Snape he's a greasy git for me._

_Signed,_

_James Potter'_

I laughed softly and looked up at Dumbledore. "'Tell Snape he's a greasy git for me'?" A smile creased his face and I laughed.

"Now do you understand the auction, Harry?" I nodded. "Yes, well, we never did take that money from Mister Malfoy. You can keep that letter and show him if you wish. So do you finally forgive us?"

I laughed looking over what my father wanted Dumbledore to tell Snape and nodded. "Yeah. I guess I do."

"You better be getting back, then, Harry. You have a wedding to plan." Dumbledore winked.

-End-

A/N: **_DRIVEN IS CUTE!_** ... ::Choke:: Right. And that is the end? That took fourteen tries to get it to a point where I could handle the ending. ::Whimper:: And I still don't like it. Ha! I beat Driven to the alternate ending thing! I wrote it then read the review. She's so cute. I love her. She's like my sista! Great minds think alike. ::.Dances around::

Bri: Thanks...I think.

RootbeerFloat: I'm glad you liked it. ::Smile::

GordoLuvr4Life8988: Does this help...? It's a little longer now...kinda...

SpazMcG7: They were together! That's happy! So...I have another ending. I hope you like this one better?

Juushika: Yay for understanding! ::Jumps on the brownies:: WHOO!

Freedom is Calling Me Home: x.x In this ending, it isn't all just a dream. But I liked the twist. I'm just special like that.

Black-ravenrose: Harry collapsed after killing Voldemort, yes. The whole thing was a dream. But in this ending, none of that happened. Maybe it'll be less confusing?

Cynnie636: o.o ::Hides in a pop-up tent:: Oki... ::Nervous smile::

xXxIce.PrincessxXx: I like shocking. I'm glad you liked it.

Ura: Is this something else...?

If I forgot you...SO SORRY! My brain's dead. x.x But thank you. Uhm...Soo...review?


End file.
